Cuéntame al oído
by HInsh
Summary: Nunca en mi vida mi corazón había latido tan velozmente como esa noche. Jamás había sentido a mi cuerpo vibrar con aquella fuerza sísmica tan aterradora y placentera a la vez. Y desde esa noche ninguno de los dos halló sosiego... HXA
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno este fic se me ocurrió una tarde de osio en la cual a mi musa se le ocurrió visitarme, y nuevamente abandonarme -.-U Originalmente en un one-shot, pero si recivo suficientes reviews puede que le agregue mas capitulos. Es algo asi como un HaoxAnna, aqui no se aprecia mucho, pero si lo continuo pienso hacerlo con esa pareja. Dejen reviews con sus comentarios o criticas constructivas.

Cuéntame al oído.

Me pregunto si alguna vez me cansaré de ser tan ilusa. De pretender que la realidad es otra y que todo esta bien y aceptar que en realidad todo esta mal. Incontables veces dirigí mi vista al cielo preguntándome si él lo hacia también, si él me extrañaba mientras estaba lejos, si deseaba estar a mi lado o simplemente si tenía algún recuerdo, aunque fuese pequeño, de mi. Si realmente me amaba. Y ahora bajando la cabeza dejo que la realidad me pegue con todas sus fuerzas para ver si así despierto de este sueño, de este engaño que yo misma he recreado para protegerme de la cruda verdad y sumergirme en una cruel mentira.

Me pregunto, si alguna vez me di cuenta de ello, de que todo era falso pero seguí engañándome sólo para protegerme de este dolor. No creo que nada de esto importe ya. Igual da, si al final nada de lo que quería lo pude lograr. El destino se volcó en mi contra estrellándome contra el cemento más duro, pero no quiero creer que quedé agonizando, porque mi orgullo es aún más resistente que el mismo cemento. No debo permitir que esto me derrote, de todas maneras siempre habrán situaciones peores que superen a esta y me hagan olvidar toda penuria que él me causó alguna vez.

Que alguien me diga por que brilla tanto el sol este día tan sombrío. ¿Por que no puedo resignarme y aceptar que no me ama¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Que alguien me diga...

¿Cómo no me entere antes que él la amaba?

Y ahora mirando por la ventana me doy cuenta de todo y ya no necesito respuestas, porque todas ellas están frente a mis ojos. Siempre lo estuvieron... si tan sólo hubiera prestado más atención en vez de preocuparme en cambiar, en vez tratar en vano de robar aunque sea una simple mirada de cariño en lugar de miradas vacías y despojadas de cualquier sentimiento de aprecio.

Tal vez no soy merecedora de todo aquello lo que pido, pero es inevitable el querer ser apreciada y ¿por qué no? amada por una vez. Estoy recibiendo un castigo, y si se es miserable el creer que estoy siendo castigada, pues entonces soy miserable. Soy miserable una y mil veces y lo seguiré siendo hasta que mi corazón perdone todo el daño que he le hecho y me disculpe una vez más por ser tan ilusa y dejar que sufriera.

Y mirando nuevamente por la ventana lo veo a, y me pregunto si en realidad él también esta sufriendo por no poder estar al lado de ella, o si sentirá aunque sea una pizca de remordimiento por estar engañándome. Como sea ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse y aún más para mi.

Me pregunto que ve en ella. Tal vez su manera tan dulce de tratar a las personas, lo buena y delicada que es al hacer algo, o quizás su forma de ser, tan tímida como una niñita asustada, le resulte encantadora. ¿cómo lo puedo saber? Siempre he considerado a ese tipo de personas como débiles, pero al final la que salió fregada fui yo, por creer que tenía algo asegurado, el amor incondicional de la persona a la que más amo (¿o amaba?) en este mundo. Que ilusa... no se puede confiar en el amor. Yo terminé siendo la más débil, y ella, la más perspicaz, por fijarse en algo que no debía. Pero yo no la puedo culpar, y mucho menos odiar, considerando que ganas no me faltan, ya que estaría mal. Además no le guardo rencor es sólo que quisiera desquitarme, pero no con ella, Tamao seria la última persona a la que culparía.

En realidad ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa, sólo yo, por enamorarme de él, de mi prometido, de Yoh Asakura. Soy yo la culpable, por creer que algún día mi amor sería correspondido de alguna manera u otra. Y al verlos hablar a través de la ventana me doy cuenta que no podía estar más equivocada. Tal vez no se estén besando, ni abrazando o confesándose su amor, pero es más que obvio, no se necesita ver eso para darse cuenta de que están enamorados. Yo no siento odio, solo el dolor del rechazo. Y de la soledad.

Veo como charlan animadamente, despreocupados, sin importarles si son vistos o no. Y ríen nuevamente, ella con un ligero rubor, el con una sonrisa de extrema alegría, una sonrisa que no veo cuando esta a mi lado. Y no lo culpo¿quien querría estar a lado de alguien tan frívolo como yo?, ni si quiera la dicha, que no se le es negada a nadie quiere acercarse. ¿Y como hacerlo? si la repelo cada vez que la tristeza se apodera de mi.

De repente el sonrojo de la pelirosa se hace mayor, y la sonrisa de mi prometido se ensancha. Ella mira hacia el suelo avergonzada, y él la mira con ternura, inexistente para otros, pero muy real y dolorosa para mi¿cómo no reconocer lo que se ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo, pero se le ha sido negado?

Le ha hecho un cumplido, y sé que si pudiera la besaría. Y no estoy segura si quiero estar aquí para verlo...

Estoy lista para irme hasta que siento una presencia detrás de mi, en el escaso reflejo de la ventana logro verlo. Es exactamente igual a él físicamente, pero por dentro son otra persona. Y tal vez por eso no tengo miedo de enfrentarlo. Me giro y encuentro que me esta mirando fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, la que momentáneamente me hace recordar a su hermano, y olvidar por un momento el dolor. Sé que no es él ya que su sonrisa esta llena de hipocresía, muy diferente a la de Yoh. Y tal vez por eso me siento mejor, porque son diferentes.

Su presencia me importa poco, ya que nada bueno puedo esperar de él. Dirijo mi vista hacia la baranda en la cual esta sentado, mirándome, con lo que supongo, es curiosidad, o ¿por que no? Burla. Si, sólo eso se puede esperar de...

-...Asakura Hao-

Digo su nombre en un susurro y observo como su sonrisa se expande, lo cual me molesta.

-Hermoso atardecer¿no es cierto?- pregunta despreocupado.

-Es lo mismo todas las tardes- respondo fríamente sin mayor interés dispuesta a irme, no encontrando lo que él ve de especial.

-Cierto, pero no todos los días se te puede encontrar contemplándolo.

Me detengo, no sabiendo como interpretar su comentario. Le dirijo una mirada furtiva y lo encuentro admirando el paisaje.

-Porque... es eso lo que veías¿cierto?-

- ¿Qué te importa?- le repondo apidamente con desprecio en mi voz dándole la espalda.

Hubo un silencio y justo cuando estaba por irme, él responde.

- No todos los días uno se estrella contra la realidad y queda inconsciente, tal vez es hora de despertar.

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa y mi quijada cae levemente al sentir tan fría sensación recorrer mi espalda cuando escucho un suave susurro muy cerca de mi oído.

-¿no lo crees? Kyouyama, Anna.-

Me giro sólo para encontrarlo detrás de mi y ver su sonrisa descarada por un segundo, para luego verlo desaparecer.

El viento sopla frío, anunciando la pronta llegada del anochecer. Aprieto los puños fuertemente.

Mis labios se curvan formando una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, tal vez ellos no son tan diferentes.

Un suspiro roza mis labios al salir de mi boca para encontrarse con la brisa de la noche.

Me pregunto si alguna vez me cansaré de ser tan ilusa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews---

Matta ne--

cp-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí esta el 2 capítulo, disculpen la tardanza -.- decidí continuarlo ya que me parecía una fic interesante, espero que les guste, traté de poner un lime... o algo así, ustedes díganme que les parece XD.

* * *

Recuerdo haber contemplado infinidades de paisajes. Pero ninguno es tan placentero como la cruda verdad. Y sí, sé que es algo abstracto, pero no sé como plantearlo de otra manera. Sé que sufre, por más que su expresión neutra lo oculte todo. En realidad nunca he podido comprender por que los humanos se empeñan en sufrir por algo tan artificial como lo es el amor. Porque ella lo ama, y él lo sabe, pero teme demasiado decirle que no comparte sus sentimientos. ¿Y para que? Para evitarle un dolor innecesario, pero existente. Pobre iluso, si sólo supiera que ella lo sabe, si tan sólo supiera el daño que le hace, tal vez dejaría de ser tan inocente y seguir creyendo en ese cuento de hadas, en el que según él, nadie sabe su secreto.

Pero en realidad, nunca me ha gustado intervenir en asuntos ajenos. Eso sólo acarrea problemas y fastidios. Los problemas amorosos son una debilidad más de los humanos, simples e ingenuos humanos. Sólo desde arriba se puede apreciar la debilidades y defectos de esos seres inferiores, y yo soy superior. Oh, pobres ilusos, si supieran que el amor será su perdición algún día, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes. Yo no me dejo influenciar por esos sentimientos, aunque sería mentira decir que no los entiendo, por que sí lo hago, o lo hice alguna vez. Pero eso no significa que los acepte.

El sol cae y yo sigo contemplando el horizonte, que lentamente se llena de una magnifica gama de colores anaranjado, amarillo, y rozado. Es hermoso admirar con tranquilidad este bello paisaje. ¡Es una verdadera lástima que los habitantes de esta tierra no sepan apreciarlo! Ah, pobres humanos. Pero por lo menos estoy seguro de que ella es muy diferente, y eso en cierta forma me reconforta, y me exhorta a pensar que no todo está perdido en este insufrible lugar.

Se ha quedado observando el horizonte desde que me fuí. Y yo los he observado a ambos. Tan tranquilos, implacables e imponentes, tan hermosos e irresistiblemente deseables. Pero por más que lo intente el horizonte es algo inalcanzable para mi, por eso prefiero pensar que ella esta sí lo es. Cierto, patético, pero ese es mi gran deseo, o capricho, como prefiero llamarle. No es amor, y de eso estoy seguro. Es más bien una atracción. Soy un hombre, y sería demasiado raro el que a un hombre no le atraiga una mujer como ella. Lo he aceptado, no es difícil hacerlo, pero prefiero reservarlo ya que nada gano el divulgar mi repentino interés por la prometida de mi hermanito.

Bueno, no es repentino, eso ella lo sabe. En una forma u otra me recuerda mi pasado, y las tantas veces que he sido traicionado. La entiendo, se cual debe ser su dolor, pero por nada del mundo estaría dispuesto a compartirlo. Es igual a mi, tenemos casi el mismo poder, la misma mirada fría e impenetrable, y el mismo deseo de hacer desdichados a otros, somos superiores. Siempre he dicho que ella no es para mi hermano, nunca lo fue. Ella es una mujer, y él, sólo un niño.

Un día la vi sentada sola en el patio, escuchando el silencioso respirar de la brisa, tal cual lo hago yo. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé contemplando la sencillez de su hermosura, y su compleja mirada que doblega hasta al más intocable ser. Me acerqué por detrás y trate de ser lo más silencioso posible para que no notara mi presencia, lo cual me funcionó por algunos preciados minutos. Rápidamente se vio perturbada por mi intromisión y decidió hablar.

-¿Qué esperas con quedarte parado ahí?

Tengo que admitirlo, una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en mis labios formando una curva en ellos al escuchar su insolente comentario. Pocas personas se han atrevido a hablarme así, y las que lo han hecho, se han lamentado. Me quedé mirándola un rato más, tal vez para molestarla. Me encanta sacarla de sus casillas.

Se gira y su mirada me penetra inmediatamente, siento como todo su odio es descargado en mi.

-¿Qué es lo que estas mirando, Asakura?- dijo obviamente molesta.

Lentamente me voy alejando de las sombras de la gran pensión que me ocultaban del sol y de la vista de Anna. Siento que su mirada me escolta todo el camino hasta llegar a su lado y detenerme justo en frente de ella. Me incliné hasta quedar a su altura y suavemente susurré. –A ti por su puesto¿que otra cosa podría ser mas interesante?

La brisa sopló tenue nuevamente. Sus cejas se fruncieron, en un intento por parecer fastidiada, pero el hecho de retarme solo la hacía ver más encantadoramente fascinante.

Y se lo quería hacer saber. Su cólera creció al verme sonreír nuevamente. Trató de pararse para poder enfrentarme, pero fui más rápido. Tomé la mano que había levantado para golpearme y la aleje reteniéndola en el suelo, lo cual hizo que soltara un gemido y se tumbara en el pasto quedando acostada debajo de mi. Rápidamente tome su otra mano y la puse en la misma posición acercando mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, rozando tentadoramente su mejilla con mis labios e inhalando su cautivador perfume. Lentamente me acerqué a sus labios y posé lo míos en ellos. Me quedé ahí un rato, sintiendo la calidez emanar de sus rojos y sugestivos labios, tan rojos como sus mejillas que desprendían un carmesí brillante, tan adorable y atrayente a la vez.

Mis deseos fueron mayores que yo, dejándome vencer por la tentación cerré mis labios sobre los suyos formando un beso que calmó mis ansias, pero a la vez las expandió pidiendo más de aquel indescriptible calor. La besé lentamente dejando que un placentero martirio me invadiera por mi afán de querer degustar aún más de su indescriptible sabor. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, todavía tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, me miraba pasmada, con sus gemas negras llenas de desconcierto. Mis ojos trataban de mostrar tranquilidad, la misma que ocultaba mis sórdidos pensamientos mientras la besaba con premura y pasión.

Sus puños se relajaron y vi como cerraba su ojos en un intento de relajarse y así lo hice yo. Liberó una de sus manos de mi agarre y la llevó hasta mi cuello, seguida por la otra, acercándome más a ella, reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros, provocando que nuestros rostros se unieran aún más, y que nuestros labios se fundieran con desesperación y ardor en el beso. Me abrí paso al interior de su boca deleitándome con su dulzura, al tiempo que un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios y llegaba a los míos. Mi lengua se afanaba por robar lo más que pudiese su incitante calor. Sus manos revolvían mis cabellos y se perdían en ellos, incitándome a seguir con mi estimulante tarea.

Repentinamente alejó su rostro del mío cortando el beso, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos, seguido de un empujón por parte de la rubia que me alejó de ella dándole la oportunidad de escaparse e inmediatamente pararse del suelo. Yo seguía sentado observando como me miraba con inmensa ira la cual opacaba sus negros ojos. Sonreí, no porque me burlase, si no porque se me hacía increíble creer que ella me haya correspondido de esa manera, además ese leve rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver más hermosa, como si eso fuese posible.

Me lanzó una mirada llena de cólera para luego estampar su mano en mi cara.

-¡idiota!- me gritó y luego se marchó justo por donde yo había llegado. Ni siquiera el leve y agudo dolor en mi mejilla me pudo quitar la sonrisa de los labios. Retiré el hilo de sangre que bajaba de mi labio inferior y expandí mi sonrisa. Reí ligeramente por lo bajo. Esa había sido una mañana interesante. Sin darme cuenta esa mujer me había cautivado, no todos tienen la oportunidad de golpearme y sacarme un poco de sangre. Inusual manera de demostrar cariño, pero me estaba olvidando de algo, ella era especial. Sólo esperaba que mi curioso hermanito no preguntase por el extravagante moretón en mi mejilla. No cabe duda de que esa sería una plática muy interesante.

* * *

Bueno, lo único que puede decir, es. ReViEWs!! también díganme si quieren que lo continue.

Matta ne

Cp..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! perdon por la tardanza, no tengo excusa. En este cap intente hacer un lemon o...o bueno hasta donde mi imaginacion pudo llegar XD espero que les guste y les pido por favor me digan como me fue, es mi primer lemon o...o o algo asi. n.nU**

* * *

-lo siento- susurro una disculpa al entrar en la sala y verlos a ambos sentados uno al lado del otro- no era mi intención interrumpir- termino diciendo secamente mientras veo como Yoh retira su brazo de los hombros de la pelirosa y ambos se alejan presurosos el uno del otro. 

-A-Anna- tartamudea el castaño parándose del suelo con una mirada nerviosa, a la expectativa de mi reacción.

-se- señorita Anna nosotros sólo...-

-hablábamos- completa Yoh en un intento desesperado por ocultar la verdad.

-pues me parece muy bien. Ya tengo hambre, Tamao ¿te molestaría hacer la cena?- respondo con normalidad, no tengo intenciones de discutir nada en estos momentos.

-e-enseguida señorita.- dice y desaparece de nuestras vistas tan rápido como puede.

Paso al lado de mi prometido y me tiendo en el suelo a ver la televisión. Siento su tensión, por lo que me relajo deshaciéndome de cualquier ansiedad.

No tengo que ocultar nada. No me impresiona en lo más mínimo el encontrarlos abrazados. Estoy tan acostumbrada a verlos juntos que ya es casi una rutina, pero al parecer Yoh no piensa igual. El debe creer que esto es nuevo para mi y que estoy muy impresionada. Pues si es así, no me conoce. Bueno, no puedo negar que debajo todo esto hay una gran sombra de traición. Y como es de esperarse me siento traicionada, en parte, ya que el sigue siendo la persona con la que me _debo_ casar. Pero a pesar de eso ya no siento tanta aflicción. La herida que antes tenía ahora es una costra de la que ya no sale sangre alguna y el dolor ha pasado.

Escucho como Yoh empieza a hablar, pero no le presto atención. Mi mente esta muy ocupada pensando en otras cosas. Mis mejillas se enrojecen al recordar en lo que me "entretenía" antes de entrar en la habitación. El recuerdo del gemelo de mi prometido se mete en mi mente y una vez mas maldigo su maldita imprudencia, y más aún su valentía.

Después del episodio que sucedió entre nosotros salí casi corriendo del lugar, en el que el amo del fuego seguía sentado mientras que sus labios sostenían una sonrisa arrogante, de eso estoy segura. Habiéndome alejado lo suficiente para desaparecer de su vista, me detuve a pensar en lo que había pasado. No tuve que indagar demasiado para darme cuenta de la evidente atracción que el hermano de mi prometido tenía hacía mi y la cual yo estaba dispuesta a ignorar. Pero aparentemente Hao no pensaba lo mismo. Esa sonrisa cínica que tanto lo caracterizaba y, la cual yo odiaba profundamente, salía a relucir cada vez que me veía con su mirada altanera, otra característica que yo simplemente no puedo soportar acerca de él.

Los días pasaron y yo podía observar como se divertía sabiendo que se había salido con las suyas. Detesto admitirlo, pero permití que su enorme ego se inflara aún más. Debí haberlo matado... mas él y yo sabemos que eso es imposible, y eso me llena de ira, pero nunca mas permitiría que él se aproveche de eso. Al menos se lo deje bien claro, aunque a él no pareció afectarle en nada. Después de un tiempo decidí no volver a pensar en ello por el bien de él, ya que si seguía almacenando tanto rencor no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Pero todo al parecer eso no sería tan fácil ya que no importaba a donde baya, él siempre estaba cerca, y todo empeoro un día en el que accidentalmente, cabe destacar, entre al baño estando el duchándose.

Ya era tarde y era hora de mi baño, entre en el mismo y prendí la regadera y mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara fui a mi alcoba para desvestirme y colocarme una yukata. Mientras seguía esperando me puse a leer una revista en la cual me entretuve y al percatarme que ya había pasado algún tiempo me dispuse a salir. Sin más que la yukata encima me dirigí al baño y abrí la puerta. Al instante el vapor de la habitación me invadió y pude escuchar el agua de la regadera descendiendo aun. No tardé en quitarme la yukata que pronto se vio a un lado de mis pies cuando repentinamente la cortina del bañó se abrió dejando ver, para mi sorpresa y desgracia, al mayor de los Asakura totalmente desnudo al igual que yo.

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse con sorpresa mientras una ráfaga de turbación recorriera mi cuerpo dejándome totalmente paralizada. Observe su rostro y me di cuenta que también mostraba sorpresa pero inmediatamente esta cambio y sus labios formaron una maliciosa sonrisa. Nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas y ninguno se atrevía a mirar más allá, por lo menos yo no. Yo lo miraba amenazadoramente arqueando una ceja. Si veía lo que no debía... moriría. Sin embargo a pesar de mi amenaza pude ver como sus ojos se alejaron de los míos y recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente produciendo que mi sangre se acomodara en mis mejillas De inmediato me llene de una tremenda ira, hice un esfuerzo para salir de mi momentánea parálisis, me agache para recoger la yukata y así ocultar mi cuerpo de la enorme lujuria del Asakura. Su sonrisa se expandió lo cual produjo que mi sangre hirviera de furia.

- ¿ Que demonios haces TU aquí?- le grité eufórica enviándole dagas de odio con mis ojos, las cuales a el evidentemente no le afectaron.

-Vaya... no fue tan mala idea venir aquí después de todo. No creí que fueras capaz de tal cosa, entrar al baño para espiarme.

-¿Que dices degenerado¡Yo prepare el baño para mi!

-Ah ¿sí? Y me puedes decir porque no estabas aquí cuando yo entré?

-pues... ¡eso no te incumbe¡Sal ahora mismo!

- ¿y por qué tanta prisa? Si acabas de llegar Annita...- me dijo en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, con esa sonrisa soberbia adornando su rostro, el cual, al igual que todo su cuerpo, se encontraba mojado. A cada paso que daba todo mi ser temblaba como si se tratase de un gran terremoto. Era obvio que su cercanía me pusiera nerviosa, y no era para menos, ambos estábamos desnudos, o por lo menos el lo estaba del todo.

Debido a la proximidad mis ojos no pudieron evitar el curiosear por su cuerpo y detenerme justo antes de ver su intimidad. Mi mirada no debió haber sido discreta ya que el noto mi movimiento y soltó una pequeña risa burlándose de mi indiscreción. Y me reprendí por eso. Se agachó con normalidad y recogió una toalla que se encontraba a sus pies y para mi alivio se la amarró en la cintura tapándose.

-Ay Annita... no te cohíbas, ya no luches por desmentir la verdad.- volvió a hablar esta ves lo suficientemente cerca como para que su mano rozara con una de mis mejillas. Ese contacto me produjo una sensación de escalofríos que se desplazó velozmente por mi espalda. Obviamente yo retrocedí lo más que pude hasta que la puerta me detuvo.

-¿que es lo que estas diciendo?- le pregunté tratando de estar lo más serena posible y procurando que él no viera mi notorio sonrojo. Más mi acción no pareció persuadirlo de que se alejara, al contrario, siguió acercándose hasta que estuvo en frente de mi.

-No tienes por que negarlo... los dos sabemos que te sientes atraída por mi, oh ¿ya se te olvidó lo que pasó hace unos días?- susurró sutilmente en mi oído haciendo que mi nerviosismo aumentara y que el escalofrío anterior se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo alertándome del peligro que la cercanía del castaño representaba. Sentía como su aliento golpeaba contra mi piel y sus labios rozar suavemente mi cuello y mi mejilla. Sentía su tibia respiración, tan tranquila y embelesante. Y mientras mas sereno estaba él, más alterada me encontraba yo.

Yo lo empujé sólo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto- le susurré seriamente con el poco aliento que tenía. Y lo vi sonreír, acto seguido se acerco lentamente hacia mi, junto nuestros labios rozándolos con suavidad y para mi sorpresa colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda descubierta atrayéndome hacia el. Pronto sus labios empezaron a moverse con suavidad sobre los míos enviando impulsos eléctricos hasta las puntas de mis cabellos. Yo sostenía la yukata contra mi pecho fuertemente y antes de poder cerrar mis ojos completamente la cordura volvió a gobernar en mi mente. Lo empujé con fuerza y me puse la yukata lo más rápido que pude antes de salir del baño para así entrar en mi habitación. Me recargue contra la puerta sintiéndome más aliviada al estar lejos de el. Pude notar como mi respiración había aumentado considerablemente ya que no podía dejar de jadear. Sentía mis rodillas débiles y presentía que en cualquier momento podría derrumbarme.

Caminé lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y me dedique a observar fuera de la ventana. La noche se apoderaba del cielo y las estrellas le hacían compañía a la luna llena. Cerré los ojos buscando algo de paz la cual no perduro más de unos segundos. Al instante escuché pasos ligeros detrás de mi. Abrí los ojos y antes de voltearme unos fuertes brazos rodearon mis cintura apegándome a un cuerpo varonil e inmediatamente me envolvieron con su calor.

Dejé escapar un pequeño guito al sentirme atrapada por un irracional sentimiento de... ¿pánico? Sentimiento que fue desapareciendo gradualmente con cada beso que recibía mi cuello por parte de cálidos labios.

-que-que es lo que...- mi murmullo fue reemplazado por un leve suspiro al sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre mi piel. Y es que ya no podía reprimir las sensaciones que me causaba aquel hombre cada vez tocaba mi piel. Por que yo estaba segura que era el y nadie más. El era el único que tenía las agallas de entrar de esa manera en mi habitación y tocarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. El era el único capaz de desafiarme de frente y de hacer que yo accediera... y todo eso sin yo saberlo.

Sus manos viajaban lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada curva cubierta por la yukata. Observé como sus manos se deslizaron hasta el nudo de esta y lo liberaron sin premura, dejando la bata levemente abierta.-quiero estar contigo Anna... no es ningún secreto que me atraes como mujer, tu lo sabes...

Un nuevo y más sonoro suspiro se escapó de mis labios al sentir sus frías manos entrar en la prenda y palpar mi piel con ellas, tan delicada y hábilmente. Pronto la yukata se vió a nuestros pies y mi cuerpo enteramente descubierto ante sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de no verlos podía sentirlos sobre mi piel examinando cada centímetro de ella. Mis mejillas no tardaron en pintarse por aquella acción.

-No tuve oportunidad de decirte esto hace poco pero, eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que imaginaba, Anna.- susurró en mi oído provocándome escalofríos. Lentamente me giró hacia él. Mis ojos eran incapaces de cruzarse con los suyos, acción que el notó al instante. –no te sientas incomoda, sabes que eso es verdad.

-tu... sólo sientes atracción por mi¿nada más?- la pregunta salió de mi boca sin consentimiento. Ese era un pensamiento que era destinado a nunca ser escuchado por él, pero no fue así. No sé por que habré preguntado eso, pero lo cierto era que yo estaba empezando a sentir algo más, algo prohibido.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y se fundieron en un beso ardiente que de alguna manera me hizo sentir mejor. Sus brazos nuevamente me atrajeron a él y nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, el mío completamente desnudo y el de el cubierto sólo por una toalla, la cual no duró mucho tiempo en su lugar. Entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo aun mas. Las caricias y los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad a medida que nos acercábamos a la cama. Me recostó delicadamente sobre las sabanas y en seguida se acomodó en cima mío. Un dolor agudo e intenso me invadió al sentirlo dentro mío por primera vez. Mis unas se clavaron en su espalda tratando de soportar el dolor.

El agarró mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos haciéndome olvidar el dolor. Primero todo fue muy suave pero luego la intensidad y el placer se apoderaron de nosotros y como resolución nuestros cuerpo se movían frenéticamente al compás. Nunca en mi vida mi corazón había latido tan velozmente como esa noche. Jamás había sentido a mi cuerpo vibrar con aquella fuerza sísmica tan aterradora y placentera a la vez. Y desde esa noche ninguno de los dos halló sosiego mientras no estuviéramos cerca el uno del otro.

* * *

**De verdad espero que les aya gustado y por favor no se olviden de decirme como estuvo el lemon (o algo asi XD) Tambien me pueden dar consejos acerca de la trama, y algo que quisieran que pasara. **

**Les agradezco a todas las personas que leen este fic y dejan sus reviews!**

**Yquiero agradecer en especial a inu-gh quien me ayudo a escribir este cap! non**

**Perdonen cualquier error ortografico n.n, gracias por leer!**

**matta ne**

**cp...**


End file.
